My Friend, My Big Enemy!
by Hanamo Emi
Summary: apa jadinya, jika cinta masa lalu kembali datang mengusik? Sementara, ada kisah klasik tengah terurai menjadi kisah baru disini. Akankah kisah klasik, itu berakhir bahagia? Bagaimana dengan kisah 11 tahun silam? Akankah kembali pada masa kejayaannya yang bahagia? Entahlah…
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Pairing : Sasusaku , Gaasaku

Rate : T

Warning : OOC , AU, TYPO, Gaje nan Abal

By : Uchiha Saa-chan/ Hanamo Emi

"**My Friend, My Big Enemy!"**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

Summary : apa jadinya, jika cinta masa lalu kembali datang mengusik? Sementara, ada kisah klasik tengah terurai menjadi kisah baru disini. Akankah kisah klasik, itu berakhir bahagia? Bagaimana dengan kisah 11 tahun silam? Akankah kembali pada masa kejayaannya yang bahagia? Entahlah…

Chapter 1 : **Kelopak Mawar, Setangkai Kerinduan~**

Siang ini, matahari Nampak malu-malu . benda kuning yang biasanya bersikap superior itu kini sedang terhalang sekawanan gumpalan empuk keabuan yang berenang malas di riakan langit.

Sakura, bertopang dagu diatas silaan lututnya. Gadis _softpink_ ini menerawang jauh, kearah pohon yang berada dihalaman rumahnya itu. sesekali terdengar helaan nafas berat yang mengiringi untaian udara yang keluar masuk rongga dadanya tersebut.

Angin mengibas dengan nakalnya, mengebahkan daun-daun dari pepohonan di pekarangan rumah yang bergaya klasik itu. gadis pink itu, masih pada posisi semula. Tak lama berselang, ia bangkit. Seulas senyuman mengembang dengan indahnya takkalah terucap dibibir mungilnya, "nii-chan, aku pasti menemukanmu!".

Peranakan angin, menjadi pengiring sang gadis masuk kedalam rumah yang menjadi istananya dan keluarganya itu. Sekumpulan mawar, terlihat menghiasi sudut-sudut ruangan miliknya. Pigura demi pigura berjejer rapi sepanjang meja kecil sepinggang, yang berada disudut kamar miliknya.

"sakura.." suara serak itu terdengar memanggilnya. Seorang lelaki berwajah keriput itu, berdiri di ambang pintu kamar sang gadis.

"iya, otousan" balas sang gadis dengan seulas senyum. sakura berjalan menghampiri lelaki paruhbaya itu, menatapnya lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Ia yakin betul, ini menjadi pertemuan terakhir mereka. Mengingat sang tousan, akan pergi keluar negeri dengan waktu yang tak bisa ia tebak lamanya. Bisnis selalu menjadi alasan kepergian tousannya. Lelaki tua itu membalas pelukan sang putri. Ia yakin betul, kini sakura tengah menangis dengan hebatnya. Mengingat, ia meninggalkan sakura pada saat umur 13 tahun dan kembali saat sakura berusia 16 tahun.

"kapan tousan akan kembali lagi?" tanya sakura disela tangisnya. Sakura sejak kecil telah diasuh oleh bibinya, sunade. Karena, ibunya sudah meninggal pada saat melahirkannya. Sementara ayahnya selalu pergi, demi mengurusi bisnis yang menurutnya sangat penting itu.

"entahlah, saku-chan. Tousan tidak bisa memberi kepastian. Kau tahu, tousan sangat sibuk dengan bisnis yang berkembang pesat ini" kata lelaki tua itu kemudian mencium kening sang putri dan bergegas meninggalkan sakura dikamarnya.

~~My Friend, My Big Enemy!~~

Haruno Sakura, 16 tahun. Cantik dan pintar tentunya. Sakura, sangat menyukai bunga mawar dibanding bunga sakura. itu sebabnya, hampir disetiap sudut rumahnya terdapat sekumpulan mawar yang menghiasi vas-vas yang ada. Selain itu, gadis ini sangat suka menatap orion jika malam telah menghantui. Uchiha Sasuke, 16 tahun. 1 hal, dia sangat tampan. Sasuke, begitu terkenal disekolahnya sampai-sampai memiliki banyak fansgirls. Namun dibalik ketampanannya, ia sangat dingin pada siapapun.

Hyuga Hinata, 16 tahun. Baik dan pendiam. Hinata teman masa kecil sakura disuna. walau, mereka tak pernah bisa akur bila bermain bersama. Hinata kembali ke konoha saat berusia 13 tahun, meninggalkan kisah pertemanannya dengan sakura.

Karin, 16 tahun. Leader dari fansgirls Sasuke. Karin juga salah seorang dari teman masa kecil sakura. Ia dan sakura sangat akrab dulunya. Kedekatanya dengan sakura Melebihi hinata.

Uzumaki Naruto, 16 tahun. Cowok yang selalu riang gembira walau dalam keadaan apapun. Naruto diam-diam menyukai Hinata. Selain itu naruto memang akrab dengan Hinata. Karena mereka bersahabat.

~~My Friend, My Big Enemy!~~

Semburat cahaya cerah, terbentang di khatulistiwa. Warna-warna putih kebiruan itu, menghiasi langit-langit yang sempat menggigil tadinya. Kesunyian yang tadi berlangsung, berganti dengan kebisingan dalam sekejap. Suara ayam jago dan kicauan burung, ikut memeriahkan pergantian malam menjadi pagi hari.

"ini adalah hari pertamamu, disekolah baru" ucap wanita parubaya itu dengan seulas senyumnya. kemudian Merapikan dasi sakura yang tak karuan.

"bibi, aku sangat gugup" ucap sakura memegang dadanya. Menstabilkan detak jantung yang berdebar tak karuan.

"kenapa harus gugup saku-chan?" tanya bibi sunade pada sakura.

"aku takut, tidak memiliki teman nantinya" ucap sakura fokus melihat dasi yang baru saja dirapikan oleh bibi sunade itu.

"tentu saja kau akan memiliki banyak teman. Kau kan pintar bergaul" balas sang bibi enteng.

~~My Friend, My Big Enemy!~~

"Naruto minggir…! Kau menghalangi jalanku!" ucap Hinata frustasi. Entah sejak kapan lelaki berambut duren itu, menghalangi jalan Hinata yang terkesan buru-buru. Suara hentakan sepatu menggema disetiap lorong demi lorong sekolah. Memaksa semut-semut kecil berhenti dari aktivitas mereka, karena merasa terancam oleh suara hentakan yang berasal dari Naruto dan Hinata.

"kau terlalu terburu-buru Hinata-chan" ucap lelaki berambut duren dengan enteng. Kembali ia mencoba menggoda Hinata dengan cara membuatnya kesal.

"aww.." ucap Naruto yang jatuh terduduk karena berhasil menabrak sesuatu dibelakangnya. Naruto memang sedari tadi berjalan mundur menghadap Hinata, membuat ia tidak bisa melihat apa yang baru saja ditubruknya dibelakang.

"awh..!" terdengar suara seseorang dari arah belakang. Naruto dan Hinata sukses mendongak kearah suara berasal.

"hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Hinata mengulurkan tangannya. Sementara Naruto menerima uluran tangan Hinata. Namun sayang sekali, belum sempat lelaki itu berdiri, ia kembali terduduk karena Hinata menarik tangannya cepat. Dan mengarahkan uluran tangan itu, pada seorang gadis yang ada dibelakang Naruto.

"hn, aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Sakura menerima uluran tangan Hinata.

"hey, aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya" ucap Naruto yang bangkit sendiri. Dipandanginya gadis berambut aneh, yang baru saja ditubruknya itu.

"ya, aku baru disekolah ini" ucap sang gadis tersenyum ramah.

"aku Hinata" Ucap Hinata memperkenalkan diri.

"ohayoo.. Hinata-chan, aku Sakura" ucap Sakura balas memperkenalkan diri. Merasa sedikit tak asing mendengar nama Hinata.

"ohayoo.. Sakura-san. Aku Naruto" naruto memperkenalkan diri. Bibirnya tertarik keatas, berusaha memamerkan jejeran putih gigi miliknya.

"ohayoo.. Naruto-san" ucap sakura membalas senyum naruto.

*Hinata P.O.V.

Sepertinya aku merasa tidak asing oleh gadis ini. Apa aku pernah bertemu dia sebelumnya? Atau….? Oh, yaampun. Saa-chan, teman masa kecilku itu.

"kau Saa-chan?" tanyaku pada Sakura. Seketika gadis didepanku, sedikit terlonjak kaget.

*Sakura P.O.V.

Hey, bagaimana gadis ini bisa tahu nama kecilku? Apa dia Hinata yang ku kenal? Setahuku ada banyak Hinata disini.

"Hn.. bagaimana kau bisa tahu Hinata-chan?" ucapku dengan keheranan.

*End P.O.V

"Yaampun kau…" Hinata spontan memeluk sakura. Perasaan rindu pada taman masa kecil, terbayar juga.

"ehem..! apa kalian tidak mau mengajakku berpelukan juga?" Naruto berkata dengan pedenya. Sementara Hinata memberinya deathglare. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

~~My Friend, My Big Enemy!~~

Ini pertama kalinya bagi gadis pink ini, memasuki sekolah super elit. Mengingat, disuna ia hanya bersekolah disekolah biasa. Kesan pertamanya, Wow, sekolah ini menarik sekali. Apalagi nama sekolah yang jelas, terpampang di Gerbang sekolah. KONOHA SEASONS SENIOR HIGH ACADEMY.

"saku-chan, kau masuk kelas mana?" tanya Hinata memecah keheningan.

"kelas, XI A" katanya tanpa memperhatikan Hinata. Karena saat ini ia jelas, memperhatikan bangunan sekolah yang terkesan megah.

"kalau begitu Sakura-san, kita sekelas" kata Naruto berbinar-binar.

~~My Friend, My Big Enemy!~~

"Anak-anak, kalian memiliki Teman baru" kata kakashi-sensei. Hanya sekejap, kelas menjadi begitu riuh. "hey, apakah dia seorang gadis? Atau pria?" terdengar bisik-bisik para murid dikelas.

"EHEM…"kakashi-sensei kembali berdehem membuat para murid yang tadinya riuh, menjadi tenang.

"masuk, dan perkenalkan dirimu!" ucap kakashi-sensei. Seketika pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok gadis berambut aneh. Seulas senyum terpampang indah diwajahnya.

"perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku pindahan dari Suna Academy. Mohon Bantuannya" ucap Sakura sedikit gugup, tak lupa dengan seulas senyum.

"Haruno-san, silahkan duduk disamping Sasuke" kata Kakashi-sensei mempersilahkan. Gadis _pink_ ini agak bingung, karena ia sama sekali tidak tahu orang yang bernama sasuke itu. akhirnya kakashi kembali menunjukan orang yang dimaksud. Sementara sasuke hanya mendengus kesal, tak berniat sama sekali membuka suara untuk memprotes. Cowok berambut aneh ini, menatap sakura tak suka dan kembali membuang muka. Teriakan para siswi-siswi yang tak terima dengan keputusan kakashi-sensei, menjadi pengiring sakura melangkahkan kakinya kebangku yang tepat disamping sasuke.

"ohayo, sasuke-san" ucap sakura ramah. Sementara sasuke membuang muka, lebih memilih memandang sesuatu dibalik jendela.

"kalau mau duduk, silahkan saja! Tidak perlu menggodaku!" ucap sasuke sinis tanpa menatap sakura. Sedangkan sakura terdiam, berusaha mencernah apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh cowok berambut raven itu.

"oh, ayolah.. kenapa dizaman yang modern ini, masih saja ada cowok yang kelebihan GR? Aku baru tahu, kalau menyapa itu sama dengan menggoda!" gerutu sakura dalam hati. Akhirnya ia duduk disebelah cowok berambut raven itu. walau masih kesal dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh sasuke.

~~My Friend, My Big Enemy!~~

Bel berdenting dengan nyaringnya. Suara riuh terdengar disetiap kelas, berharap sang guru yang mengajar segera meninggalkan kelas.

"Sakura-chan, kau beruntung sekali bisa duduk disebelah sasuke" ucap Hinata berbinar-binar.

"HELLO! Kau bilang apa? Beruntung? B-E-R-U-N-T-U-N-G? oh, ayolah, apakah kau sedang bercanda Hinata-chan?" sakura berucap didalam hati. Senyum yang tadinya mengembang diwajah cantiknya, hilang sudah.

"kenapa beruntung Hinata-chan?" tanya sakura berusaha antusias. Walaupun raut yang ia tunjukan sama sekali tidak terlihat antusias, melainkan raut wajah kesal dan ingin meninju seseorang.

"kau tahu, Sasuke-kun sangat terkenal di-KSSHA. Selain itu dia anak orang yang berpengaruh disini. Dan juga, ia pewaris tunggal perusahaan ayahnya di Perancis" ucap Hinata panjang lebar. Sakura memutar mata bosan, mendengar apa yang baru saja dibicarakan oleh Hinata.

"cowok sombong seperti dia tidak pantas diidolakan" sakura bergumam.

"Hey, apa kau anak baru yang duduk disebelas Sasuke-kun?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah tak sabaran.

"Hn.. kau tahu darimana?" ucap sakura sedikit bingung. Setahunya, gadis berambut merah ini bukan teman sekelasnya. Tapi, darimana dia tahu sakura bisa duduk dengan sasuke.

"Tch, dasar bodoh! Hal-hal yang menyangkut Sasuke-kun, tentu saja dengan cepat tersebar luas!" kembali gadis berambut merah itu berucap, dengan tampang meremehkan.

"asal tahu saja, Sasuke-kun itu milikku! Jadi, jangan pernah mendekatinya, Haruno-san!" ucap sang gadis ketus, kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Sakura dan Hinata.

"dia siapa?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata.

"oh, itu Karin. Leader dari _FanGirls_-nya Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata. Mereka kembali berjalan, setelah tadi terhenti karena kedatangan Karin. akhirnya, keduanya sampai disalah satu gedung yang terpisah dari sekolah. Gedung itu adalah sebuah Restorant Megah bergaya Minimalis. Walaupun terpisah, tetap saja Restorant ini masih dalam satu lingkungan KSSHA.

"Kami-sama, apa kau tidak bosan membuatku terkagum-kagum oleh kemegahan KSSHA? Setelah ini apalagi yang dimiliki oleh KSSHA? Apa mereka juga memiliki Bioskop? Museum? Wahana Bermain? Atau mungkin mereka menyimpan Menara _Eiffel_ disalah satu lahan disini?" Sakura membatin.

~~My Friend, My Big Enemy!~~

Sakura berjalan disalah satu taman di KSSHA. Kali ini, ia berhenti diantara hamparan Bungan mawar yang terdapat ditaman itu. kembali ia dibuat terkagum oleh KSSHA. Kakinya terhenti disalah satu kursi taman. Ia mengambil salah satu bunga mawar yang berwarna merah, kemudian mendekatkannya kearah wajah. Lebih tepatnya lagi, mencium aroma bunga mawar itu.

"nii-chan, kau ada dimana?" sakura berkata entah pada siapa. matanya kembali berkaca untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"EHM…" terdengar suara deheman dari arah samping sakura. Sesegera mungkin sakura, memalingkan wajah dan mengganti raut wajah sedih menjadi gembira.

"hey, apa kau murid baru?" tanya orang tersebut. Sakura mengangguk disertai senyuman kecil.

"pantas saja, aku tidak pernah melihatmu" sambung orang tersebut.

"perkenalkan aku, Gaara. Sabaku no gaara" kata yang bernama gaara itu memperkenalkan.

"ohayo, Gaara-san. Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura" sakura berkata sambil tersenyum.

"kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Gaara pada sakura.

"menikmati aroma mawar" jawab Sakura enteng. Gaara mengangguk mengerti, kemudian mengikuti sakura yang kembali memetik mawar baru. Cowok berambut merah ini, mencium mawar yang baru saja dipetiknya.

"Gaara-san, kau menyukai bunga mawar juga?" tanya Sakura yang melihat Gaara mencium mawar.

"ya, begitulah" ucap Gaara.

"wah, ternyata kita sama" ucap Sakura berbinar-binar.

"alasan kau menyukai mawar apa?" tanya mereka berbarengan. Keduanya saling berpandangan, kemudian memilih untuk tertawa bersama.

"aku sangat menyukai aroma Bungan mawar" kata Gaara. "selain itu, mawar ini mengingatkan aku pada sosok gadis kecil pencuri hatiku" sambung Gaara dalam hati, Memilih untuk tidak memberi tahu sakura.

"kita sama Gaara-san" sambung Sakura lagi. "mawar juga mengingatkan aku pada nii-chan, yang memberi mawar pertama kalinya padaku, dan itu alasan aku sangat menyukai mawar. Dan juga menyukai nii-chan itu" Sakura membatin.

~~My Friend, My Big Enemy!~~

Angin berhembus menerbangkan aroma mawar, gadis berambut _softpink _itu, terlihat beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kali ini, ia terlihat sendiri tanpa sosok cowok yang beranama Gaara itu. kaki jenjangnya membawa ia jauh dari taman tempat ia berpijak sedari tadi. Kali ini, ia menemukan tempat baru untuk berpijak, yaitu digerbang sekolah. Memang sedari tadi adalah jam pulang dan Kini KSSHA terlihat begitu sepi.

"Sakura-san….!" Panggil Naruto yang berada tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah. Sakura berbalik, kemudian seuntai senyum menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Kini, Naruto telah berada tepat dihadapan gadis _pink_ ini.

"Naruto-san belum pulang?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"aku sedang menunggu Sasuke. kau sendiri?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"belum" jawabnya enteng. mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama. Masih setia menanti, siapa yang akan kembali bersuara.

1 menit…..

2 menit…..

3 menit…..

"Naruto-san, apa kau akrab dengan Uchiha-san?" tanya Sakura membuka suara.

"Tentu saja Saku " jawab Naruto enteng. Sakura terlihat berfikir sejenak.

"apa kau menyukai teme, sakura-san?" Naruto terlihat menggoda Sakura. Sementara Sakura memutar mata bosan, dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"tentu saja tidak! Memangnya salah bertanya tentang dia!" sakura berujar dengan sedikit keras.

"sayang sekali Saku-san, kau tidak akan semudah itu mendapatkan Teme." Naruto kembali berucap dengan ngaurnya.

"memangnya kenapa? Err.. maksudnya, apa hubungannya denganku!" sakura terlihat memukul kepalanya, karena baru saja salah ucap. Tentu saja itu menguntungkan bagi Naruto. Kerana, ia bisa lebih leluasa menggoda Sakura.

"hahaha… kau menyukainya Haruno-san? Tapi, Sasuke memiliki Cinta masa kecil, yang sulit ia lupakan. Setahuku waktu itu, dia memberi setangkai bunga mawar pada seorang gadis cilik, disuna. Katanya sebagai pengingat, agar ia bisa menemukan gadis kecil itu nantinya" Naruto berucap panjang lebar. Sementara Sakura terdiam mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh cowok berambut duren itu.

" WOY..Teme….!" Panggil Naruto cukup keras. Kemudian berlari menuju Sasuke, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam. Sudah beberapa menit sakura terdiam. Gadis ini masih berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan Naruto beberapa menit lalu. Matanya kembali berkaca, pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Tak berselang lama, bibir mungilnya terlihat terbuka. Air mata kerinduan pada sosok cowok kecil waktu itu, jatuh juga.

"_nii-chan itu…..apa dia?" _

**TO BE CONTINUED **

Just Inform, Fict ini terinspirasi dari cerita "LOVE COMMAND"

Gimana? Gimana? Ngawur gak?

Oh, iya. Mohon maaf kalau abal, walau kenyataanya memang abal -_-

Kayaknya next chapter, Saa-chan udah ganti nama jadi Hanamo Emi deh

Mohon di Review yah walaupun cuman satu kata, itu udah berarti buat saa-chan. Sekiranya kalau Review agak banyak, next chapter bakal cepat update.

Masih sama dengan fict Saa-chan yang lainnya, tidak bosan-bosannya saa-chan sampaikan :

"please do not copy and paste this story!"

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Pairing : Sasusaku , Gaasaku

Rate : T

Warning : OOC , AU, TYPO, Gaje nan Abal

By : Uchiha Saa-chan/ Hanamo Emi

"**My Friend, My Big Enemy!"**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

Summary : apa jadinya, jika cinta masa lalu kembali datang mengusik? Sementara, ada kisah klasik tengah terurai menjadi kisah baru disini. Akankah kisah klasik, itu berakhir bahagia? Bagaimana dengan kisah 11 tahun silam? Akankah kembali pada masa kejayaannya yang bahagia? Entahlah…

Chapter 2 : **~Kelopak Mawar, Setangkai Kenangan~**

"_nii-chan itu…..apa dia?" _

Sakura berjalan kehalaman belakang rumahnya. Kali ini hari telah berganti malam. Ia memilih duduk diatas rerumputan dan memandang orion yang berada dilangit malam. Pikiran gadis ini kembali melayang.

"kata Naruto, Sasuke pernah memberi bunga mawar pada sosok gadis kecil disuna. Nii-chan itu…apa Sasuke? Tapi, mengapa senyum yang menghiasi nii-chan waktu itu, berubah menjadi se-arogan seperti Sasuke yang sekarang?" sakura berucap sambil menatap Orion. Gadis ini, memilih menceritakan kisah pencariannya akan sosok nii-chan, pada sang orion yang bersinar terang.

Tangan mungilnya, kembali memetik setangkai mawar yang tepat ada disampingnya. Dihirupnya aroma mawar itu, sesekali terdengar helaan nafas panjang darinya.

"nii-chan, sebenarnya ada dimana? Kenapa harus bersembunyi dariku?" ucap sakura pelan, masih dengan memegang setangkai mawar. Gadis _pink _ini terlihat bingung. Masih haruskah ia percaya bahwa ia bisa menemukan sosok nii-chan yang memberinya setangkai mawar itu? apalagi, sosok nii-chan itu menghilang pada saat mereka umur 4 tahun.

Air mata itu kembali jatuh. Kali ini sakura terlihat menunduk dalam. Suara isakan kecil terdengar darinya. "Apa mungkin aku harus membuang kepercayaanku selama bertahun-tahun ini? Kalau mungkin nii-chan itu sasuke, apa aku harus mengubur kepercayaanku dan segala kenanganku?"

Sakura berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Memilih berhenti disalah satu meja disudut ruangan. Tangannya, menarik laci yang berada dimeja tersebut. Dikeluarkannya kotak kecil yang berada didalam laci tersebut. Sedikit demi sedikit dibukanya kotak itu, kotak itu berisi setangkai mawar yang telah menjadi serbuk.

"nii-chan, aku masih menyimpan mawar pemberian nii-chan. Walaupun kodisinya tidak lagi berbentuk setangkai mawar, tetapi menjadi serbuk"

Tak terasa, sudah cukup lama disimpannya mawar pemberian sosok nii-chan kecil yang menjadi cinta pertamanya itu. kembali ditutupnya kotak kelopak mawar itu, dan dimasukkannya kedalam laci meja tadi.

"tidak…jangan lagi…jangan lagi jatuh air mata ini!" ucapnya dalam hati. Sesegera mungkin dipejamkannya mata emerald miliknya.

_Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kurindukan? Sosoknya dirinya atau sebuah pertemuan?_

"bibi… aku pergi!" teriak sakura dari luar rumah. Kali ini ia ingin cepat sampai kesekolah. Padahal, jam masih menunjukan pukul 06.00 . entah apa yang ingin ia lakukan sepagi itu disekolah.

"sakura-chan, kau belum sarapan!" bibi sunade ikut-ikutan berteriak.

"aku sarapan disekolah saja bi!" suara sakura kembali berteriak. Dikayuhnya sepeda ontel miliknya itu. padaahal sang paman, telah menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya dengan sebuah mobil. Namun, sakura memilih menolak. Dengan alasan, naik sepeda adalah sebagian dari olahraga. Aneh? Memang aneh kedengarannya, tapi ada benarnya juga menurut sang paman.

"sakura-chan…" teriak Hinata. Sakura memarkirkan sepeda miliknya, kemudian berjalan menuju Hinata.

"ohayo… Hinata-chan" sapa sakura hangat.

"ohayo… Sakura-chan" sapa Hinata balik.

"kenapa kau naik sepeda Saku-chan? Mobilmu mana?" tanya Hinata bingung. Setahunya, sakura anak orang kaya juga. Apalagi, ayahnya memiliki banyak perusahaan didalam maupun diluar negeri.

"tch, apa kau lupa? Bukannya kau sendiri pernah bilang, kalau Bersepeda adalah sebagian dari berolahraga?" kata sakura dengan menggeleng.

"benarkah? Kapan?" tanya Hinata balik. Hinata terlihat berfikir sejenak, namun nihil. Ia sama sekali tidak mengingat kapan ia mengatakan kata-kata tersebut.

"tch… dulu kau selalu mengingatkanku! Apa kau masih lupa? Dulu waktu kau menjadi teman mainku disuna!" kata Sakura panjang lebar. Ternyata gadis satu ini, masih mengingat kenangan masa kecil yang semua orang tidak mampu mengingatnya secara baik.

"yaampun Sakura-chan…! Kau masih ingat saja. Bukannya itu, sewaktu kita umur 4-5 tahun?" Hinata menggeleng melihat tingkah Sakura yang terkesan pengingat itu.

"apa kau berfikir aku akan melupakan kenangan masa kecil kita? Tentu saja tidak!" sakura berkata dengan entengnya. Keduanya saling menatap, kemudian tertawa bersama. entah bagian mana yang terasa lucu.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?" tanya Karin dengan manja sambil merangkul lengan Sasuke.

"Hn…" kata Sasuke asal.

"Sasuke-kun, pulang sekolah kita jalan-jalan yuk!" kembali Karin berkata dengan manjanya.

"lepaskan!" kata Sasuke tajam. Matanya mengarah kearah lengan yang dirangkul oleh Karin. mata Karin mengikuti pandangan Sasuke, yang tertuju pada tangannya yang dirangkulnya.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa harus malu dirangkul olehku?" tanya Karin tanpa melepaskan tangan Sasuke. Malah kini ia terlihat memeluk pinggang Sasuke.

"aku bilang LEPAS!" teriak Sasuke Marah. Tangannya, memaksa tangan Karin untuk melepasnya dengan Kasar. Karin terdiam, tangannya memerah akibat tangan kekar Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke meninggalkan Karin, tak lupa dengan tatapan _deathglare _yang ia berikan.

"Ohayo, Minna-san…" ucap Kakashi-sensei memasuki kelas.

"Ohayo, Sensei…" ucap murid-murid kelas XI A serempak.

"hari ini, kalian mendapat tugas membuat karya ilmiah, dan patner kalian adalah teman sebangku kalian sendiri. Dan, oh yah, tugas itu dikumpulkan besok pulang sekolah!" ucap Kakashi-sensei tanpa memperhatikan murid-murid yang mulai riuh. Karena sedari tadi, matanya fokus membaca buku kesayangannya Icha Icha.

"Tapi sensei…" ucap Hinata gantung, karena sang Sensei dengan cepat angkat bicara.

"NO PROTES!" kata Kakashi-sensei masih tak fokus.

"Kami-sama, apa ini sebuah cobaan? Kenapa aku harus memiliki patner seperti Sasuke?" Sakura membatin sakratis. Tanpa sadar, diremasnya kertas buku yang berada dihadapannya. Kekesalan akibat perkataan Sasuke kemarin, kembali datang menghantui pikirannya. Namun, gadis ini mulai tertegun. Dihentikannya aktivitas meremas buku miliknya. Matanya mengarah pada sosok dingin disampingnya, tanpa sadar pikirannya kembali pada sosok Nii-chan, yang selama ini dicarinya.

"Nii-chan? Apa Nii-chan itu Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"apa liat-liat?!" tanya Sasuke tajam, mendapati Sakura yang sedang menatapnya. Namun sayang sekali, gadis bermata emerald itu tak menyadarinya. Pikirannya masih melayang pada sosok Nii-chan kecil. Onix bertemu Emerald, cukup lama mereka berdebat dalam tatapan. Hingga akhirnya, Sakura sadar bahwa Sasuke menatapnya. Dengan cepat ia palingkan wajahnya kearah papan tulis.

"Gomene, Uchiha-san…" kata Sakura tanpa menatap Sasuke. Cowok berambut raven itu tak menggubris.

"Hinata-chan…" panggil cowok berambut duren.

"hn…" jawab Hinata dengan menatap Naruto yang lari terbirit-birit dibelakangnya.

"kau mau tidak se-patner denganku?" tanya Naruto penuh harap.

"tentu saja tidak!" jawab Hinata cepat. pandangannya dialihkan pada sosok gadis bermata emerald disamping. Ada gurat kekhawatiran terpancar disana.

"Sakura-chan, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata prihatin.

"Hinata-chan, aku takut se-patner dengan manusia dingin seperti Uchiha-san!" ucap Sakura dengan wajah dibuat se-sedih mungkin.

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hinata dengan gurat keheranan.

"tenang saja Sakura-chan, Teme tidak akan memakanmu. Begitu-begitu dia juga sama seperti kita. Sama-sama makan Nasi. Hahaha…." Ucap Naruto dengan innocent. Sedangkan Sakura dan Hinata memutar mata bosan, mendengar kata-kata Naruto yang terkesan garing itu.

"Sasuke-kun, juga memiliki sisi baik kok! Kau tenang saja Sakura-chan" ucap Hinata dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"benarkah? Tapi, apa benar? Selama ini dia selalu menatapku tak suka" kata Sakura tertunduk lesu.

"yang dikatakan Hinata-chan itu, betul! Teme, bahkan rela mentraktirku walaupun ada raut kekesalan terpancar diwajahnya." Sambung naruto panjang lebar, yang hanya dibalas _deathglare _dari Hinata dan Sakura.

"ehm…" suara deheman terdengar diarah belakang Hinata dan Sakura. Kali ini, mereka tidak terlihat bersama Naruto. Karena lelaki berambut duren itu, tidak ingin melewatkan sedetikpun untuk tidak mencicipi ramen. Hinata dan Sakura dengan kompaknya berbalik kearah belakang. Terlihat cowok berambut raven berjalan dengan kedua tangan didalam saku celana.

"Hey, kau! setelah ini, datanglah kerumahku!" ucapnya dengan tampang datar.

"si..siapa? a..aku?" ucap Sakura gugup. Ini pertama kalinya, Sasuke berbicara tanpa membentaknya.

"tentu saja kau! hari ini kita akan mengerjakan tugas dari Kakashi-sensei" ucapnya dan berjalan secepat mungkin, meninggalkan kedua gadis yang masih terbengong dibelakangnya. Sakura berjalan mengekor dibelakang Sasuke. Sementara Hinata telah berlari kearah gerbang, karena sang kakak telah datang menjemput.

"mau apa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Sasuke risih, yang merasa diikuti sedari tadi. kakinya terhenti, tatapannya masih menatap lurus kedepan.

"bukannya kau bilang kita akan mengerjakan tugas bersama?" Sakura bertanya balik.

"aku memang bilang begitu, tapi aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu membuntutiku!" ucapnya ketus.

"tapi, aku sama sekali tidak tahu letak rumahmu" ucap Sakura. Tanpa mereka sadari, sosok cowok berambut merah sedari tadi mendengar perdebatan mereka.

"itu urusanmu, G-a-d-i-s ANEH!" ucapnya dengan penekanan. Sesegera mungkin ia masuk kedalam mobil Porsche miliknya, dan melaju kencang disisi gadis ini berdiri. Sakura tertegun, sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan cowok berambut raven itu? tak bisakah ia bersikap sedikit lembut pada seorang gadis?

Raut kebingungan menyelimuti wajah cantiknya. Tak lama berselang, sosok cowok bermata panda datang menghampirinya.

"Haruno-san, kau kenapa?" tanya Gaara pada Sakura.

"ee.. ano.. Gaara-san…ee.." ucap Sakura tak karuan. Gadis ini tampak berfikir keras. Apakah ia harus meminta bantuan lelaki yang baru dikenalnya kemarin ini?

"biar kutebak, kau pasti kebingungan bagaimana bisa menuju rumah Sasuke" kata Gaara. tepat sekali! Gadis _softpink_ ini memang sedang kebingungan bagaimana bisa ia pergi kerumah Sasuke. Alamat saja ia tak punya. Apalagi, mengingat ia adalah orang baru dikonoha.

"i..iya… kau tau dari mana Gaara-san?" sakura balik bertanya. Pandangannya ia tujukan pada Gaara yang berada dihadapannya. Pertanyaan terus saja bermunculan dibenaknya. Bagaimana ia bisa tau yang kupikirkan? Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku? Tidak, tidak… ini terlalu lebay!

"tentu saja aku tahu!" Gaara berkata enteng. tak memberi alasan yang cukup jelas pada Sakura.

"Biar kuantar!" Gaara menarik tangan Sakura menuju tempat parkiran motor. Setelah motor miliknya telah lolos dari parkiran yang cukup sempit, akibat terdempet motor lainnya, kini ia mengisyaratkan gadis _Pink_ ini untuk naik kemotornya.

"tapi, Gaara-san, bagaimana dengan sepedaku?" tanya Sakura sambil memandang sepeda ontel miliknya, yang tak jauh dari parkiran motor itu.

"tenang saja…" kata Gaara kembali mengisyaratkan gadis ini untuk naik kemotor miliknya. Akhirnya gadis ini menaiki motor milik Gaara.

Sakura terpengarah melihat sebuah massion dihadapannya. Sebegitu kayakah cowok bernama Sasuke itu? jika dibandingkan dengannya, tentu saja tidak akan seimbang. Tiba-tiba seorang satpam muncul dari balik gerbang yang menjulang tinggi.

"ohayo… mau cari siapa yah?" tanya satpam itu ramah. Berbanding terbalik dengan sang majikan.

"ohayo... Uchiha-san ada?" tanya Sakura tak kalah ramah. Gerbang yang menjulang tinggi itu, terbuka. Menampakkan sisi lain kemegahan dari massion milik Sasuke.

"Sakura-san, aku pergi dulu!" kata Gaara berpamitan.

"Gaara-san, tidak ikut masuk?" tanya Sakura.

"aku ada urusan" kata Gaara.

"oh" sakura hanya ber'oh-ria. Gaara pun melaju dengan kecang.

Sakura memasuki Gerbang yang telah dibuka oleh satpam tadi. mata emeraldnya melirik air mancur besar, yang berdiri tegak ditengah halaman. Ditepi air mancur itu, terdapat patung malaikat kecil yang berdiri dengan anggunnya. Kemudian tak lupa, disisi kanan-kiri terdapat jalan setapak yang terbuat dari kumpulan kerikir kecil yang telah dipadukan dengan semen. Tak lupa diatasnya terdapat ukiran dari marmer yang bergambar kelopak mawar.

"ehh, kelopak mawar?" Sakura bergumam. Sosok Nii-chan kecil, kembali terlintas dipikirannya.

"hey…" sapa seseorang dari arah belakang. Sakura berbalik dengan cepat. dipandanginya sosok dihadapannya, sosok itu berbeda dari Sasuke. Mata onix miliknya memang sama dengan milik Sasuke, tapi senyuman yang terpampang diwajah tampannya, tentu saja tidak dimiliki oleh Sasuke.

"kau temannya Sasuke yah?" katanya Ramah.

"i…iya" jawab Sakura gugup.

"aku Itachi, kakak Sasuke" ucap lelaki itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Sa…Sakura… Haruno Sakura" balas Sakura masih dengan sedikit gugup. Itachi tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Sakura.

"ayo masuk" Itachi mempersilahkan.

*Sakura P.O.V

"seandainya sosok Sasuke seperti Itachi-nii…" ehh? Untuk apa aku memikirkannya? Oh, great! Sakura sadarkan dirimu. Tidak ada gunanya memikirkan orang sedingin dia!

"Haruno-san, itu kamar Sasuke. Kau bisa langsung mengetuknya sendiri" ucap Itachi menunjuk kamar Sasuke. Kali ini mereka telah berada dilantai tiga kediaman Uchiha.

"baik" ucapku pelan.

"oh iya, kalau pintunya tidak dibuka sama sekali, langsung masuk saja" Sambung Itachi, kemudian meninggalkanku sendiri.

aku terdiam sejenak. Sejurus kemudian, ku ketuk pintu dengan perlahan. Tak ada respon sama sekali.

"Sasuke…" panggilku dari balik pintu. Masih tak ada respon sama sekali.

Oh, ayolah apa dia sedang tertidur? Atau memang sengaja tak meresponku? Ku ketuk pintu dihadapanku sekali lagi, namun sedikit keras dari tadi. karena masih tak ada respon, langsung saja kubuka paksa pintu kamar Cowok dingin itu.

JENG…JENG…JENG…

Ternyata benar dugaanku, si rambut ayam itu memang tertidur pulas. Ehh? Rambut ayam? Great sakura, akhirnya kau menemukan nama yang cocok untuk cowok sombong seperti Sasuke.

*End P.O.V

Sudah beberapa menit ia berada didalam kamar cowok berambut raven itu. tapi, Sakura belum berhasil membangunkan Sasuke. Bahkan panggilan yang tepat disamping telingannya, tak terdengar oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura berhenti sejenak, kali ia wajahnya terlihat bosan membangunkan Sasuke yang tak kunjung bangun. Sakura berjalan kearah sebuah meja belajar yang terdapat disamping tempat tidur Sasuke. Mata emeraldnya menyapu seluruh benda yang terdapat dimeja tersebut.

Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang terlihat menarik perhatian. Namun sesegera mungkin dialihkannya pandangannya.

"lebih baik aku mengerjakan sendiri saja" ucap Sakura entah pada siapa. akhirnya ia menyusun kerangka penelitian yang dibuatnya. Jangan heran, gadis satu ini pernah melakukan penelitian bersama teman-temanya sewaktu disuna. Tanpa berfikir panjang, ia mengambil bahan berdasarkan yang ditelitinya sewaktu disuna. Akhirnya karya ilmiah itupun telah selesai dikerjakannya sendiri.

"Dasar Sasuke, bilang saja kalau dia ingin aku sendiri yang mengerjakannya!" ucapnya dengan menatap Sasuke yang masih tertidur. Diserupnya minuman yang disediakan oleh pembantu keluarga Uchiha, yang sedari tadi disajikan untuknya. Bahkan ia saja lupa kapan minuman itu diantarkan padanya. Ditatapnya jam yang berada di meja kecil disudut kamar Sasuke. Langsung saja ia terlonjak kaget, jam telah menunjukan pukul 19.00 malam. Sakura modar-mandir sendiri.

"Hey…! Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya cowok berambut raven. Nampaknya ia bangun dengan sendirinya.

"Wah..wah.. ternyata kau baru terbangun Tuan Uchiha?" Sakura berujar dengan sinis.

"hey, aku bertanya!" balas Sasuke tak kalah sinis.

"sudah 6 jam yang lalu!" ucap Sakura ketus. Dengan kasar dilemparnya lembaran yang telah selesai dikerjakannya diatas kasur.

"aku sudah mengerjakannya SENDIRI, tinggal kau ketik saja sendiri!" ucap Sakura dengan menekankan kata sendiri yang pertama.

"Hn…" ucap Sasuke. Kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamarnya.

Sakura menatap pintu kamar mandi. Cukup lama ia menunggu. Pandangannya ia alihkan lagi kemeja belajar, tepatnya kearah benda yang sempat menarik perhatiannya. Benda itu adalah sebuah gantungan kunci beraksen Mobil berwarna Hitam. Sakura tertegun.

"Gantungan itu, mirip dengan punyaku yang hilang 11 tahun yang lalu" ucap Sakura masih dengan menatap lekat gantungan kunci itu. Sakura mendekatkan jarinya pada gantungan kunci itu saat tiba-tiba Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Jangan Sentuh itu!" teriak Sasuke Keras, membuat Sakura kaget dan tak jadi menyentuh gantungan kunci itu.

"keluar dari kamarku gadis bodoh!" perintah Sasuke dengan ketus. Sakura berjalan keluar kamar. Raut ketakutan terpancar jelas diwajahnya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mempedulikan raut ketakutan Sakura. Baginya, Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh dan mengusik benda itu. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh dan mengusik kenangan masa kecilnya.

"Haruno-san, sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya?" tanya Itachi yang melihat Sakura turun kebawah.

"Itachi-nii, aku mau pulang dulu…" pamit Sakura pada Itachi.

"memangnya bawa kendaraan? Atau dijemput?" tanya Itachi perhatian.

GLEK…

Sakura baru ingat, ia meninggalkan sepeda ontelnya disekolah. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, Hp miliknya ketinggalan dirumahnya. "Matilah aku!" pikirnya sakratis.

"emm.. Itachi-nii, boleh aku meminjam telepon? Hpku ketinggalan…" ucap Sakura tertunduk.

"kalau begitu, biar Sasuke yang mengantarmu" ucap Itachi, kemudian bergegas memanggil Sasuke.

"Itachi-nii, tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku, hanya meminjam telepon untuk menyuruh pamanku menjemputku. Jadi, tidak perlu repot menyuruh Sasuke mengantarku" sakura berkata dengan takut-takut.

"biar Sasuke yang mengantarmu. Gara-gara dia kan, Sakura-san jadi pulang malam seperti ini." Itachi berkata dan memanggil Sasuke. Sakura semakin tak enak hati, karena baru saja membuat Sasuke marah besar, dan kini ia harus merepotkan Sasuke lagi.

Akhirnya malam itu, Sasuke mengantar Sakura pulang kerumah. Suasana canggung menyelemuti mereka.

"Gomene, Uchiha-san" ucap Sakura tertunduk. Sasuke tak menggubris permintaan maaf dari Sakura. Ia malah asik mendengarkan music yang baru saja, diputarnya dengan keras.

Sakura berdiri dibalkon kamarnya. Matanya menatap orion malam.

"hari ini aku menemukan sesuatu yang aneh dari Sasuke!" Sakura menceritakannya pada orion malam.

"Pertama, dihalaman rumanya terdapat jalan setapak yang diatasnya terukir sebuah kelopak Mawar. Dan yang Kedua, aku menemukan gantungan kunci beraksen mobil hitam didalam kamarnya" Sakura kembali berucap pada orion, matanya sayu dan pandangannya buram. Titik-titik air mulai terlihat dipipi putih miliknya.

"Seberapa berarti gantungan Kunci itu, baginya?" sakura bertanya pada Orion, yang tentu saja tidak akan pernah menjawab pertanyaannya itu.

"apa nii-chan kecil yang selama ini ku cari adalah Sasuke?" air matanya makin menjadi-jadi.

"kami-sama, bantu aku!" pinta gadis emerald ini. Mata zambrutnya masih belum beralih dari orion malam.

Sakura menikmati sarapan paginya dengan paman beserta bibinya.

"Sakura-chan, kemarin kenapa sepedamu kau tinggalkan disekolah?" tegur Bibi Sunade pada Sakura. Sakura berhenti dengan aktivitas mengunyahnya. Dipandanginya sang Bibi yang menatapnya bingung.

"aku jadi berfikir, kalau Sakura-chan ingin menghilangkan sepeda itu perlahan-lahan" sang Paman menambahkan Komentarnya pada Sakura.

"kemarin aku pergi ke Rumah teman untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama. tapi, aku sama sekali tidak tahu letak rumahnya terlebih dia sudah terlanjur pulang…"

"Jadi, kau menitipkannya pada seorang cowok untuk membawanya pulang?" sambung Bibi Sunade memotong pembicaraan Sakura. Sakura yag mendengarnya, malah memasang raut keheranan.

"jadi, kemari ada anak cowok yang mengantarkan sepedamu" ucap Paman berusaha menjelaskan.

"maksudnya Gaara-san?" Sakura bertanya dengan tampang polos. Mana mungkin Paman dan Bibinya tahu, jika yang mengantar sepedanya itu bernama Gaara.

"Jadi itu pacar barumu Sakura-chan?" sang Paman tersenyum jahil kearah Sakura. Sementara Sakura yang mendengar itu, terlonjak kaget dan memuncratkan air yang baru saja diteguknya. Bibi Sunade tak tinggal diam, ia langsung menjitak kepala Paman dengan keras.

"tentu saja bukan!" Sakura berkata cepat. ada sedikit rasa kesal terhadap pamannya yang seenaknya saja, menyebut Gaara sebagai pacarnya. Bagaimanapun, sosok nii-chan kecil tak akan bisa tergantikan.

"gomene bibi, aku tidak pernah menitipkan sepedaku pada Gaara-san. Aku saja heran, dari mana ia bisa tahu rumah ini" Sakura membela diri atas kekeliruan bibinya.

Jaguar Hitam milik Sakura, berhenti tepat didepan gerbang KSSHA. Gadis _softpink_ ini menuruni mobil yang dikendarai oleh sang paman. Mata emeraldnya menyapu setiap sudut halaman depan sekolahnya tersebut. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa terpampang diwajah cantiknya. Ia sama sekali tidak menemukan jejak Hinata disana. "err.. memangnya Hinata itu bodyguardmu Sakura? Yang harus setiap saat menunggu kedatanganmu?" Sakura bergumam kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas.

"Sakura-san…" panggil seseorang dari arah belakang. Sakura menoleh, kemudian menyunggingkan sebuah senyum diwajahnya.

"Ohayo, Uzumaki-san" sapanya halus.

"Sakura-san, jangan memanggilku dengan nama Marga seperti itu!" perintah Naruto tegas. Sakura yang mendengarnya, menautkan alis heran.

"memangnya kenapa Naruto-san?" tanya Sakura, kali ini memilih tidak memanggil marga.

"kesannya, kau bukan memanggilku. Tapi, memanggil kakekku" ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. sementara Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa geli.

Sesampainya dua sejoli ini dikelas, mereka memilih duduk kursi masing-masing.

*Sakura P.O.V

Aku menghela nafas sambil memandang kursi disebelahku yang terlihat kosong. Tidak biasanya, cowok sombong itu terlambat masuk. Atau jangan-jangan dia tidak masuk sekolah, gara-gara masalah kemarin? Oh, No! aku tidak akan sudi bila harus dihukum oleh Kakashi-sensei, karena tidak mengumpulkan karya Ilmiah.

"Awas saja jika pantat ayam itu, tidak masuk sekolah! Padahal, aku hanya menyuruhnya mengetik laporan yang sudah aku buat" ucapku sambil memukul meja dengan perlahan.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah kursi Hinata, berharap ia bisa mengembalikan moodku yang kacau karena ulah Pantat ayam sialan itu. aku tertegun sesaat, mataku tak menemukan Hinata disana. bahkan, tas miliknya pun tak ada. Apa Hinata juga terlambat?

"Sakura-san…" panggil Naruto yang sukses menyadarkan lamunanku. Aku menoleh kearah Naruto yang berada disamping kananku.

"ada apa Naruto-san?" tanyaku pada cowok berambut duren itu.

"pulang sekolah, kita menjenguk Hinata yuk!" ajak Naruto padaku.

"ehh? Hinata Sakit?" tanyaku kaget.

"hn.. tenang saja, Hinata-chan cuman demam biasa" kembali Naruto berkata.

"emm, apa Uchihah-sama juga sakit?" tanyaku ragu pada Naruto.

"kau merindukannya Sakura-san? Hahaha.." kembali Naruto menggodaku. _Shit,_ kenapa aku menanyakan hal bodoh seperti itu! aku menggeleng cepat kemudian membuang muka kearah jendela yang berada disebelah bangku Sasuke.

*Normal P.O.V

Sepasang kaki menjejakan diri diatas hamparan rerumputan hijau, tepat disebuah taman sekolah nan megah itu. kakinya terhenti, tak berniat bergeser sedikitpun. Matanya memandang sesosok yang sangat familiar dihadapannya. Hampir saja ia berteriak memanggilnya, ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah kelopak mawar yang dipegang oleh sesosok dihadapannya.

"kenapa harus dia? Kenapa bukan sesosok cowok berambut merah saja?" teriak Sakura dalam hati. Bulir-bulir kepingan masa lalu kembali berputar dibenaknya. Mata emeraldnya masih memandang lurus kedepan.

"Kami-sama, bahkan walaupun sifatnya telah berubah dari yang dulu, sekarang aku yakin jika nii-chan itu dia" Sakura membatin. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum manis bak permen lollipop.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

chapter 2 akhirnya nongol juga sesuai yang Saa-chan bilang, sekarang Saa-chan ganti nama jadi Hanamo Emi artinya sama ajah, jadi panggil Hana ajah

ceritanya gimana? Ngebingungin? Ngawur? Ngebosanin? -_- *kumpultissyu*

maaf buat Hinata Lovers, difict ini hinata gak dibuat gagap.

terimakasih buat yang kemaren review maaf reviewnya dibalas lewat PM hehehe :D

Readers tersayang, mohon di REVIEW yah :D


End file.
